Son Chiyo
Chiyo (孫千代, Son Chiyo) is the second child of Goku and Chi-Chi, the younger sister of Gohan and the older sister of Goten, the wife of Sencha, and the mother of Kuro, Asa and Goshi. She is a half Human, half Saiyan hybrid. She is named after Chi-Chi's mother, Gyumao's wifehttp://archiveofourown.org/works/425329/chapters/713695. Chiyo's name is a Japanese first name meaning 'a thousand generations' or 'eternal'. (千 chi) has also been taken to meaning 'earth' or 'world'. As a child, Chiyo is obstinate and fearless who tackles fights head-on, regardless of whether she has a chance of winning or not. In her teenage and adult years she mellows out somewhat and becomes more responsible, though she has a temper to match her mother's. Overview Appearance Chiyo's appearance as a baby somewhat resembles Chi-Chi, with hair cut to chin length and blunt bangs. She cuts her hair herself after she begins training with Goku,http://archiveofourown.org/works/1816171 but allows it to grow out after the Cell Saga. She typically wears an orange gi with long purple sleeves or a dark green gi with yellow wristbands. When she's not fighting she also wears tunics and pants in varying colours. Personality As a child Chiyo is cheerful and kind-hearted like her father and older brother. She is also somewhat stubborn and has a fiery temper. She can also be impulsive, throwing herself into fights without thinking ahead of the consequences. She's generally well-mannered but has a tendency to be blunt to the point of rudeness. As a teenager Chiyo matures somewhat and loses most of her impulsiveness, though she still has a temper. She becomes more responsible as she's often left to take care of Goten and Trunks. As a young adult Chiyo develops more of a tumultous relationship with Goten, as he and Trunks tease her about her boyfriend. They frequently clash, though most of their arguments are not serious. Biography Saiyan & Namek Saga Chiyo was born to Goku and Chi-Chi in 761 AD, only days after Goku died battling Raditz. As Gohan was also taken by Piccolo for training at that time, Chiyo never met Goku or Gohan until after they and Kuririn defeated the Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta. The reunion was short-lived, as Goku and Gohan left soon after for Planet Namek, and only Gohan returned with the news of Freeza's defeat and Goku's disappearance. Trunks Saga Chiyo meets Goku for the second time when he returns home in 764 AD. However, the reunion was not a happy one - Goku and Gohan returned with news that two Androids would attack the Earth in three years' time. Realizing they would need all the help they could get, Goku decides to teach Chiyo martial arts. Convincing Chi-Chi proved to be difficult, but in the end she relented - with the promise that Goku wouldn't push her too hard. Android Saga The next three years were spent in training. Chiyo was too young for tough training in her first year, but she soon caught up, proving to be stronger than Goku predicted. The three years passed quickly, and before long Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Chiyo are on their way to the island nine miles south-west of South City where the two Androids were to appear. The two Androids make their appearance after blowing up Yajirobe's skycar and fleeing into the city. The Z Fighters split up and go down into the city to find them. Chiyo follows Goku and Kuririn into the city, but gets lost while searching for the Androids. She is the first to find a dying Yamcha and his attackers, Android 19 and Dr. Gero (as Android 20), standing by. Chiyo confronts them and attacks 20 in an effort to stall them until the others arrive. Chiyo is holding her own when Goku, Tenshinhan, Kuririn and Piccolo arrive, but she is soon overpowered by 20. Goku convinces the Androids to leave the city to find an area to fight without harming innocent bystanders. Yamcha, who had been given a senzu bean, follows Gohan and Kuririn to the new battlefield. Despite being a Super Saiyan, Goku is defeated by Android 19 when he begins to weaken from the heart disease he had been previously warned about. Vegeta makes a timely appearance to save Goku before he can get killed, and orders the Z Fighters to take him home to get the medicine. As Yamcha leaves with the unconscious Saiyan, Vegeta battles Android 19, easily defeating it. Once Dr. Gero learns he is beaten he flees the scene, followed by Vegeta and the Z Fighters. Soon the rest of the Z Fighters learn from Future Trunks, who had returned to help fight the Androids, that history had been altered. The Androids they had been fighting were different. While the Z Fighters are distracted by the sudden appearance of Bulma and Yajirobe, Dr Gero states that he would unleash Androids 17 and 18, and escapes from the battlefield. Piccolo tells Gohan to take Bulma and Yajirobe home, while Trunks and Vegeta take off to find Gero. Piccolo, Kuririn, Tenshinhan and Chiyo pursue the Android to his laboratory to the North, but are too late. Gero activates his aforementioned Androids, 17 and 18. However, his creations are too unstable for him. They easily render him powerless and decide to activate another of his Androids, 16. When Gero threatens to deactivate them, 17 kills him. At this point, Future Trunks launches a chi blast at the Androids, which destroys the laboratory and the mountain it was built in. Unfazed, the two Androids awaken 16, and they take off to find Goku. The Z Fighters and Future Trunks follow Vegeta and watch as the Super Saiyan battles it out with Android 18. Soon it's apparent that Vegeta is no match for 18. When the Android breaks Vegeta's arm, Future Trunks attacks, but is defeated with one blow. Piccolo and Tenshinhan rush to help, but Chiyo is stopped by Kuririn, who says her mother would kill him if she got hurt. However, once Piccolo is beaten again, Chiyo jumps in and is taken out by 18, who badly injures her. After a failed attempt to reason with the Androids, Kuririn heals his injured friends. The Z Fighters wonder what to do next as Vegeta takes off in humiliation at his defeat. Piccolo tries to fool the others into thinking he is still evil by flying away - and threatening them with dire consequences if they follow. Kuririn is not fooled, and tells the others that Piccolo is going to Kami-sama's palace to fuse with him. Imperfect Cell Saga While Tenshinhan leaves to train, Kuririn, Trunks and Chiyo go to Goku's house in Mt Paozu to move Goku to Kame House. While they are traveling, Kuririn calls Capsule Corp to tell Bulma they are moving Goku. Bulma tells the Z Fighters of a time machine in the wild that looks like the one Future Trunks came in. Trunks confirms the only time machine in existence is in a capsule in his pocket. Bulma faxes a picture of the machine and Trunks and Gohan go to meet with her to see it. Chiyo begins training again after arriving at Kame House. Shortly after, there is a news report on TV - the entire population of Ginger Town has vanished, with only clothing remaining behind. When Gohan and Trunks come back they reveal that they found the damaged time machine and an exoskeleton of a bug-like creature, as well as eggshells. Soon, the Z Fighters sense familiar power levels coming from Ginger Town. Kuririn and Trunks head to the source of the chi to find out what's going on. After they leave, Chiyo sneaks out of Kame House and follows Kuririn and Trunks. They meet up with Piccolo at Ginger Town and discover the source of the chi and the cause of the population's disappearance: a hideous insectoid creature. It uses the Fist of the Sun technique and flees. Vegeta and Tenshinhan arrive soon after, and Piccolo reveals what he has learned: the creature is an Android named Cell, created by Dr. Gero to absorb Androids 17 and 18 to reach its "perfect" form. Vegeta becomes angry, states he will transcend the Super Saiyan, and flies away. Kuririn and Trunks go to Dr. Gero's laboratory to destroy this timeline's Cell, who is nothing more than an infant at this stage. Piccolo, Tenshinhan and Chiyo split up to search for Cell. Chiyo heads north and is the first to encounter the creature; she saves a teenage boy from it. After attempting to escape by using Fist of the Sun, she prevents Cell from going after them. Chiyo is no match for Cell, and after a short battle she finds herself being overpowered. She is saved only by the appearance of Piccolo and Tenshinhan, causing Cell to fly away. Piccolo tells her to go back to Kame House and protect Goku. Three days later, the Z Fighters leave Kame House to search for Cell via plane, so they could suppress their chi. Chiyo stays behind to protect Goku and the others from the Androids, and is there when Goku wakes up recovered from his illness. Goku explains that he knows about the situation, because he heard everyone talking about it when he was asleep. He transports himself and Chiyo to the aircraft where the Z Fighters were searching for Cell. Goku states that he is no match for the Androids or Cell as he is, and he plans to enter the Room of Spirit and Time to train for a whole year in one day and surpass Super Saiyan. He takes Gohan and Chiyo with him and finds Vegeta and Trunks to tell them about the Room. Vegeta wants to go first, and Goku tells him to take Trunks as the Room supports two people at once. They arrive at Kami-sama's palace and Vegeta and Future Trunks enter the Room. Goku realises Chiyo doesn't have anyone to go into the Room with her and hopes Piccolo will want to enter the Room. They begin to wait a day. Almost a full day passed when Goku, Gohan and Chiyo picked up chi from Piccolo and realised he was fighting an Android. Soon after Cell arrives, its chi now enormous from absorbing many thousands of people. It begins to fight Piccolo and easily overcomes him, breaking his neck and throwing him into the sea. Gohan tries to fly off to help Piccolo but is knocked down by Goku. Android 16 begins to fight Cell, but 17 intervenes and gets absorbed after being caught off guard. Cell's chi begins to soar as he undergoes his first transformation. The first thing the newly powered Cell does is blast 16, badly damaging him. It tries to persudade 18 to let it absorb her but she refuses, threatening to detonate her self destructing bomb. At this point, Tenshinhan, who had gone to help Piccolo, attacks Cell with a Kikouhou. Perfect Cell Saga Tenshinhan attacks Cell with multiple Kikouhou blasts, however as the blasts take his life force, he quickly weakens and eventually collapses. Goku uses Instantaneous Movement and appears on the battlefield, stopping Cell in its tracks. He grabs Tenshinhan and Piccolo, who is still alive, and transports them back to Kami-sama's palace. He then gives them a senzu bean each while Cell begins its search for Android 18 to complete its form. Tenshinhan and Piccolo recover quickly with the magical bean's healing powers and Goku asks if Piccolo will take Chiyo into the Room of Spirit and Time. He agrees, just as Mr. Popo comes to tell the Z Fighters that Vegeta and Future Trunks have emerged from the Room. Bulma, who has arrived at Kami-sama's palace, is shocked to see that Future Trunks has grown longer hair and is taller, due to time passing differently in the Room. She gives the others battle armour that is identical to Vegeta's, an offer which everyone with the exception of Piccolo and Tenshinhan accept. Vegeta leaves to battle Cell, and Goku gives Trunks two senzu beans before he follows Vegeta. Goku and Gohan then enter the Room of Spirit and Time. Piccolo, Chiyo and Tenshinhan watch the events unfold below as Future Trunks and Vegeta reach Cell. While Cell is not surprised by Vegeta, believing itself superior, it soon learns that it is no match for Vegeta. While Vegeta is dominating Cell, Kuririn lands on the same island with an emergency shutdown remote that Bulma gave him. He quickly finds Androids 16 and 18 hiding but finds his feelings for 18 overcoming his reason. He crushes the remote and lets her go. Knowing itself beaten by Vegeta, Cell comes up with a plot to become perfect by manipulating Vegeta's sense of pride and love for fighting. Vegeta falls for the trap and lets Cell go to find 18. Future Trunks attempts to stop Cell himself, even blasting Vegeta away when the older Saiyan steps in. However, his efforts are futile, and Cell uses the Fist of the Sun technique yet again, absorbing 18 when everyone is blinded. Enraged, Kuririn attacks Perfect Cell along with Future Trunks. Not only does the attack have no effect, but Cell severely injures the human fighter, prompting Trunks to give him a senzu bean. Cell begins to battle Vegeta, but it's soon apparent that Vegeta is no match for him. Even though Future Trunks steps in, Cell overpowers him. Instead of killing him, the creature proposes a tournament to be held in ten days called the Cell Games. Cell Game Saga Shortly after, Cell makes an appearance on television and announces his Cell Games, challenging any who wanted to fight to participate. Vegeta and Future Trunks arrive after seeing the report, stating they wanted to train some more. Goku and Gohan emerge from the Room of Spirit and Time as Super Saiyans. After checking what Cell's chi has grown to they both leave, and Chiyo and Piccolo enter the Room. Chiyo would later remember the year in the Room as one of the hardest years of her life. Piccolo pushed her to her limits and beyond, believing that Goku was too soft on her and that she had the potential to become a powerful warrior. She would later mention to Goku that the training was hard and included meditation and fighting multiple copies of Piccolohttp://archiveofourown.org/works/1816207/chapters/3898993.Piccolo and Chiyo emerge from the Room in time for Goku to arrive back at Kami-sama's palace, stating that he wants to find a new Kami-sama who can make Dragon Balls. He brings Dende back from New Namek to become the new Kami-sama, and the young Namekian creates a new Shen Long that grants two wishes. Chiyo asks Goku to take her along with him to collect the Dragon Balls. While on the hunt for Dragon Balls Goku and Chiyo encounter Tao Pai Pai, who is working for a rich gangster named Vodka. The gangster has hired him to gather the Dragon Balls so he can wish to rule the world after the Cell Games. Chiyo and Goku show up at Vodka's fortress after tracking down the two Dragon Balls Tao has collected. After bypassing the fortress's defenses with ease, Goku expresses disappointment for having nothing to give in return for the Dragon Balls. Tao gives him a challenge: if he can solve three puzzle rings by dawn the next day, then he can have the Dragon Balls. If not, then Goku must give up the Dragon Balls he already has. Tao takes Goku's jacket with the Dragon Balls and leaves the fortress, driving overnight with the gangsters. After Goku solves the puzzle rings he uses Instantaneous Movement to transport him and Chiyo to Tao, and retrieves the Dragon Balls from the shocked gangsters. Sometime during the nine day period before the Cell Game, Chiyo visits Kame House, saying that Chi-Chi has banished her from the house for being too energetic. Goku's friends take the opportunity to ask her if Goku has a plan for the Cell Game. Goku had previously mentioned he didn't think he could beat Cell, which led the others to think he'd give up hope. Chiyo has her own doubts about the coming days but mentions that Goku always does what's best for everyone and they should trust him. After the entire ten days pass, the Z Fighters arrive at the Cell Games. After the current 'strongest under the heavens' champion Mr. Satan is defeated, Goku fights Cell in the first round. At first he seems to be equally matched with Cell, though after a lengthy battle he gives up and leaves the battle to Gohan. Chiyo and Piccolo both didn't believe Gohan was capable of fighting Cell and made to intervene. Goku stopped them both times, to the point of physically restraining Chiyo, who was revealed to be a Super Saiyan. At one point Android 16 intervenes in the fight, attempting to self destruct to kill Cell. However his bomb had been previously removed from his body by Dr. Briefs, and Cell blasts him in retaliation. Cell eventually makes children called Cell Jrs to attack the Z Fighters in an attempt to force Gohan's hidden power to the surface. Chiyo is overpowered by her own Cell Jr and is unable to transform back into Super Saiyan, as she has trouble controlling the transformation. She is able to transform again after seeing Goku losing his battle against the Cell Jr. A conversation with Android 16 (and Cell's subsequent destruction of the Android's head) triggers Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 transformation. He far outstrips Cell in this form -- overwhelming Cell in his fully powered state and damages him to the point where Cell regurgitates Android 18 and reverts back to his Imperfect form. Desperate, Cell tries to self destruct as a last resort -- but Goku teleports them both to North Kaiou's planet. He, North Kaiou, Bubbles and Gregory die when Cell explodes. (rest coming soon!) Great Saiyaman Saga World Tournament Saga Babidi Saga Majin Boo Saga Fusion Saga Kid Boo Saga Techniques & Abilities After-Image Technique (残像拳, Zanzōken), an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. Kienzan (気円斬) is a razor-sharp disc of energy that can slice through nearly anything. One of Kuririn's moves taught by Goku to Chiyo. Kamehameha (かめはめ波, Turtle Destruction Wave), an energy attack. Goku's signature attack which he taught to his friends Kuririn and Yamcha, and later to Gohan and Chiyo. Masenko (魔閃光), an energy wave taught by Piccolo to Gohan and later to Chiyo. Fist of the Sun (太陽拳, Taiyo-ken), a non-lethal technique that blinds everyone but the user. First used by Chiyo in the Imperfect Cell Saga after seeing Cell perform the technique. Masendan (魔閃弾), an energy sphere version of Masenko. Taught to Chiyo by Gohan. Flight (舞空術, Bukujutsu), the ability to manipulate chi to fly. Chi Blast (気砲, Kiko), a basic chi blast. Energy Shield (気のバリヤ), an energy shield generated around the user to prevent attacks. Transformations Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin) is a unique transformation available only to the Saiyan race. Chiyo became a Super Saiyan at a young age, while training in the Room of Spirit and Time with Piccolo. Realizing that Chiyo had the potential to be powerful, Piccolo pushed her to the limits of her endurance. Six months after they began their training Chiyo finally transformed, though it took her months afterwards to fully control the transformation. Super Saiyan 2 (超サイヤ人ツー, Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū), or Ascended Saiyan, is a more powerful form of Super Saiyan. Chiyo reaches this transformation during the seven year period between the end of the Cell Game and the 774 Tenkai-chi Budoukai. Trivia *The images used on this page are all created by myself and can be found here: ArtByLux @ deviantART.com *Chiyo is featured in a fanfiction known as Warrior's Daughter, which can be found here: Warrior's Daughter on AO3 Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Super Saiyans Category:New Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids